


So We Meet Again (and again, and again...)

by IDontUnderstandThatReference



Series: Where He Belongs 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But No One's Really Surprised, Cas is the Best Daddy Ever, Daniel is the Cutest Thing, Dean Feels Bad, Dean Really Does Love His Son, Drama, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gabriel is Too, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Happy Ending, He's Too Adorable, I can't even, Library, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Regret, Sam Goes to the Library for Fun, Sam is Super Smart for His Age, Sam is a Wonderful Uncle, Why Does Everyone Cas Know Shop At The Same Store?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontUnderstandThatReference/pseuds/IDontUnderstandThatReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Three years after the ending of Where He Belongs)</p><p>A chilly Friday in the middle of February is the kick start to Castiel's hectic weekend. All he wanted was to get some grocery shopping done before work, was that so much to ask?</p><p>But no, instead his life turns into the most predictable Soap Opera;</p><p>He runs into the (other) father of his child, and reconnects his friendship with said other father's younger brother. The next day he has to go back to the store (the same store) because he forgot to buy bread and he literally runs into who? The siblings who disowned him all those years ago. Finally, on what Castiel hopes will be a normal Sunday, his son gets ill and he needs to go to the store (yes, the same store) to get some medicine. Surprise, he runs into his son's (other) father's parents. Who, by the way, don't know that Cas carried, birthed and is currently raising their only grandchild.</p><p>This will turn out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read the first part to this series, thanks to everyone who's reading this! 
> 
> It might make more sense if you read the first one shot, but no one is forcing you to do anything :)
> 
> This'll be posted in five chapters, the first four Cas's meetings with each of the family members he hasn't seen in years, and the last an epilogue. 
> 
> Oh and the little memory Cas has in this chapter is just some fluff I wanted to add :) So enjoy that!
> 
> Just gonna say now that any other one shots posted to this series will be an AU of this AU. This story follows the first part of the series, and it will end with this, but other one shots will be added. Sorta like "What if"s of this 'verse :)
> 
> I hope everybody likes this, I worked hard! Thanks to everyone who asked for something along the lines of what's in this story, you are all the inspiration for this story and I love you (in a platonic way of course ;D)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and a warning; I have never met a three year old. I am too young to have children, and my sister isn't getting married for another year or so, so there's a wait on the possibility of a niece or nephew for a while. I am the youngest in my immediate family and all of my friends are either an only child or the youngest themselves. So yeah, sorry if my portrayal of three year old Daniel is inaccurate. I tried :)

     The morning starts off as any other.

    At seven forty eight, Castiel opens azure eyes in order to see his alarm. It's Friday morning, so the nineteen year old doesn't have to work until three in the afternsoon where he works at the library for Ms. Moseley, has been doing so since he turned sixteen over three years ago. The dark haired young man stretches and yawns as he gets up. He rolls out of his bed before fixing the sheets and comforter. Still half asleep, Castiel stumbles out of his room and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

   Once out of the shower, Cas gets dressed, slipping on a pair of black slacks, a white T-shirt and a pair of socks, he heads into his tiny kitchen. About five months after Daniel was born, Castiel was able to save enough money from his two jobs to buy a small two bedroom apartment. The rent was only five hundred a month, which wasn't  _terrible_. He was able to quit his job as a waiter at the Roadhouse after he got a promotion from Ms. Moseley at the library. He now makes almost fourteen dollars as an hour, which is just enough per paycheck to make rent on time, get groceries, pay the bills, and sometimes, if he's lucky, get his son a new toy.

   Speaking of his son, it's just about time to wake him up. Before he does so, Cas makes himself some coffee and toast and takes out a bowl and the box of Cheerios. As he begins to exit the kitchen he stops himself. Turning around, Castiel rummages through the silverware drawer. At last he finds what he was searching for and places it on the counter by the cereal bowl.

   A plastic blue spoon in the shape of an airplane sits beside the empty bowl and box of cereal. Castiel looks at the spoon fondly and chuckles to himself. Daniel's had that spoon since he was old enough to eat solids (which wasn't really all that long ago now that Cas thinks about it) and refuses to eat without it, even if a spoon isn't necessary. Just the other day Castiel walked into the small living area to find his son using his airplane spoon like a fork, cutting his PB & J into sections before scooping the bites into his mouth to eat.

   Such a strange boy, but Castiel would have him no other way.

   Castiel glances at the clock on the wall of his kitchen. It's nearly nine. His shower must have been longer than he thought. Quickly but quietly, the young father makes his way down the hall to his son's bedroom. He opens the door, slowly so it doesn't creek, and when the opening is wide enough he steps inside.

  Toys are everywhere, strewn across the carpeted floor, sitting in and around the toy box near the far left corner of the bright blue room. Aside from the toys, the room is otherwise tidy. To the right is a bookshelf filled with children's books and fairy tales. Next to that is a rocking chair that faces the window. Cas found that when Daniel was about eight months old. It helped put him to sleep almost every night. It still put Daniel to sleep when his Daddy would rock him gently back and forth and sing nice, soft songs to him when the little boy would get sick. In the center of the room sat a small bed, and in it slept a small boy with dark hair and light skin.

   Castiel smiled as he walked over to the bed. Daniel has only slept in something that wasn't his crib for hardly a year now, but Castiel still marveled at how quickly his baby boy was growing up. His previous smile turned into a sad one as he sat on the side of his son's bed. His right hand reaches out and moves his son's dark bangs from his closed eyes. The young boy stirs in his sleep, hugging his Spider-Man plushie closer to his small body.

   "Daniel," Castiel coos softly as he runs his fingers through his child's soft hair. "It's time to wake up."

   The  little boy stirs again before opening his eyes. A single small and pudgy fist rubs his left eye as he wakes himself up. Large blue eyes light up when they find Castiel's matching pair looking back at him. The fist lowers and grabs onto the arm of his plushie, allowing both of his big, incredibly blue eyes to open fully. He smiles up at his father before speaking.

   "Daddy!" 

   Castiel chuckles and picks his son up when Daniel makes his "grabby-toddler-hands" at him as an indication to be picked up and held. Daniel is pulled onto his Daddy's lap and enveloped in a warm hug. The boy snuggles into his Daddy's chest and hugs back, his small arms hardly making it around Cas's back even a little bit. Cas places a kiss onto his son's dark haired head. 

   "Good morning, my little Busy Bee," Castiel tickles his baby boy's side before delivering an assault of small, ticklish kisses upon one of his rosy cheeks. The boy dissolves into a fit of giggles as his Daddy wakes him up.

   "No, it tickles Daddy, stop it!" Daniel presses his chubby hands against his father's cheeks and pushes him away, laughing all the while. There is a large smile on Castiel's face as he watches his son laugh.

   "What do you say, Daniel?" He tries to keep his tone serious, but he can't keep the smile out of his voice. He continues to tickle his son.

   "Please!" Daniel squeals loudly as he laughs. Castiel chuckles but relents, stopping his tickle attack and brushing his son's unruly hair back. The young man stands from the small bed with his son in his arms before he sets the boy down.

   "How does breakfast sound, Busy Bee?" he smiles down at Daniel who grins back up at him, a single gap in his teeth to show off his most recently lost baby tooth.

   "Cheerios?" he asks while bouncing on the balls of his feet, still dressed in his Monsters Inc. footie pajamas. Castiel ruffles Daniel's dark messy hair, a bright smile still in place.

   "Of course."

   "Yay! T'ank 'ou Daddy!" the child yells before running from his room and into the kitchen. Castiel watches him leave before calling out, " Daniel, no running!" He speed walks from the room and heads for the kitchen, walking in right as Daniel begins to struggle as he attempts to lift his tiny body into his chair at the kitchen table. Castiel gives a fond smile as he walks further into the kitchen.

   "Do you need help, sweetheart?" he asks as his son continues to try to get onto his chair.

   "No! I can do it on m'own!" Castiel smiles and shakes his head. While Daniel tries and fails to climb onto his chair, Castiel picks up a thick phone book and slides it beside his son on the floor, making an obvious show of what it's for before he stands back up and walks over to the kitchen counter, whistling a tune while innocently occupying himself with the making of his son's cereal. He knows his son is smart enough to know what he's doing and be safe while doing it. Besides, it isn't as though he's turned a blind eye. His son is never out of his sight if he can help it.

   When Daniel sees the phone book he grins and giggles. On pudgy, three year old legs, Daniel steps onto the pseudo-step and finally, successfully, plants his bottom onto the seat of his chair. He bounces on his chair and claps happily.

   "I did it Daddy!" Daniel smiles up at Castiel, who is now standing above him as he sets Daniel's bowl in front of him on the white table top. 

   "You certainly did, Busy Bee." Castiel placed a small, loving kiss on his son's head. Walking to the fridge, Cas pulls out the milk before going back to Daniel and pouring said milk into the bowl of Cheerios. After he puts the milk away and turns back to face Daniel, he's greeted with a frowning three year old, crossing his arms in annoyance while glaring at his cereal.

   "Is something wrong?" Cas asks the disgruntled boy. 

   "Where's Blue Jay, Daddy?" his little boy asks with pout. 

   Ah. So that's what has the little boy in such a cranky mood all of a sudden. Castiel forgot to hand him his plane shaped spoon. Cas reaches over to grab the spoon from off the counter before setting it next to his son's breakfast gently. "I'm sorry, Busy Bee, I forgot about Blue Jay." For the first time since Daniel named the utensil. Oh, Cas remembers that conversation. That very very  _strange_ conversation. It was nonetheless one of the most adorable things his son has done since that time he ran around the apartment wearing nothing but Cas's long tan trench coat when he was barley two. The day the then two and a half year old named his spoon however...

* * *

    _Castiel observed his son as the nearly three year old stared at his airplane spoon with an intensity in his gaze not meant for a boy his age._

_"Daniel?" he asks slowly. "What's wrong?"_

_"My spoon... It's blue." The child states in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Castiel's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Yes," he responds. "Isn't blue your favorite color, Busy Bee?"_

_Daniel doesn't respond. He only asks, "A blue jay is a bird that flies, right?" Cas chuckles._

_"Why yes it is."_

_"And planes fly. Unless they're broken."_

_"Correct," Castiel smiles at his son who's still staring holes into his spoon._

_Finally Daniel looks up at his Daddy. "And Jay Jay the Jet Plane is a plane, and he flies."_

_.Castiel shudders as he thinks of that horrid show that his son watches on old VHS tapes from his own childhood._

_There's a special place in hell for whoever thought those God forsaken air planes should look like that._

    _Castiel nods anyway. "Yes, he is a plane, and he does fly. But," Daniel looks at his father with wide blue eyes. "I'm afraid I don't understand what conclusion you're trying to reach, Busy Bee." Daniel blinks three times before he gives a bright smile, all gums and baby teeth before he giggles and holds his spoon up in front of him so his Daddy can see it properly._

_"Imma name my spoon! Silly Daddy," the little boy chastises Castiel. After a short pause Castiel begins to laugh and reaches over to pick up his small son and place him in his lap. Sitting on his father's legs with his back being supported by his Daddy's arm, Daniel looks up at his Daddy curiously. When finished laughing at how utterly adorable his son is, Castiel runs his hand through his baby boy's dark hair and kisses his smooth forehead. Giving a gentle smile, Cas asks, " Have you decided what his name will be, sweetheart?"_

_"Mhmm!" Daniel hums loudly and hugs his spoon to his chest. "His name is Blue Jay! Like the bird, but also, 'cause he's blue and a plane like Jay Jay!" He gives a bright smile at the end of his explination, looking to his Daddy for approval. "That's very clever of you, Daniel." His Daddy praises._

_"'S like what you did with my name, right Daddy? You said you took your name and my other daddy's name 'n' squished 'em together to get 'Daniel'. Right?" Castiel blinks, surprised his son remembers him saying that at all, let alone using that name strategy to lable something of his own. Could Castiel be any more proud of his son?_

_"Daddy? If-if you dun' like the name, I c'n change it! Please dun' be upset," his son says after Castiel silent response to his son's earlier statement._

_Cas blinks back tears before he hugs his son close to him resting his head on top of Daniel's. His baby boy is so selfless and caring and just like Dean that Castiel wants to cry._

_"Daddy?" Daniel questions, now confused and a little scared at his Daddy's reaction._

_"I think Blue Jay is a perfect name, Busy Bee."_

* * *

    "Done!" His son's loud voice brings him from his nostalgia. Cas looks over at his son and chuckles fondly. There's a small mess on the table, tiny puddles of milk and pieces of Cheerios around the cereal bowl. Daniel's bright smile as he looks at Cas is surrounded by milk that slowly dribbles down his chin and crums around the corners of his mouth from his favorite breakfast food.

   Castiel reaches over with a napkin and cleans his son's face. Daniel scrunches his nose up in a way thay reminds Castiel of Dean, but the three year old doesn't pull away, letting his father finish wiping his face.

   "There," Cas says once Daniel's face is once again free of milk and crumbs. "All clean." He stands from his chair before lifting Daniel out of his own and resting the boy on his hip. The child nuzzles his face into his Daddy's shoulder and giggles for no apparent reason. Castiel rubs a hand up and down his son's small back as he walks them both into the small living room. Castiel sat his son down on the brown two-cushioned couch before sitting next to him.

   "Busy Bee," Cas began, gaining the attention of his pajama clad three year old. The young man looks up at the clock now reading 10:12 a.m. and does some quick math in his head. "Why don't we watch some cartons until eleven, and then we'll go to the grocery store, alright? How does that sound?" Daniel smiles up at his father.

   "Okay Daddy!"

   So for the next forty or so minutes, Castiel sits with his toddler in his lap watching a very strange cartoon. Freakazoid it was  called. Why his son enjoyed this show, he will never quite know. Although Castiel does appreciate the fourth wall humor, the overall show is down right... Abnormal. But his son likes it, so Cas will watch it to make his baby boy happy. 

   The credits roll as the show ends and Cas decides that it's time for a certain boy to get dressed so they can head to the store. 

   "Alright sweetheart, let's go get you dressed, hm?" Daniel smiles up at his father before jumping from his lap and running into his room laughing as he goes, "Gotta catch me first, Daddy!"

   Castiel smiles fondly as he watches his son run from the room. Getting up slowly from the old couch, he waits before he hears more giggling coming from his son's room. Quietly he walks over to the door with a small wooden bumble bee hanging on the front of it and eases it open. He glances around the room, seeing no sign of his dark haired son anywhere. Until his eyes land on the bed that is. A small Daniel shaped lump is under the covers of his tiny bed. Castiel knows what to do.

   "Oh my, I wonder where Daniel coud have possibly run off to," the young father mused out loud. Immediatly, loud giggling can be heard from the bed where Daniel has "hidden" himself from his Daddy. 

   Castiel gives a loud over exaggerated sigh. "Oh well. I supposse I'll just wait for his return on his bed." More muffled laughter is heard as Cas continues to play dumb. Slowly he walks to the small bed before he gently lays down over his son, being carful not to add his full weight. "What a lumpy mattress," he continues as he pretends to attempt laying down on his son. Daniel continues to laugh, trying as hard as a three year old can to stifle his laughter so as not to give away his hiding spot.

   "How does Daniel sleep here, his mattress is not only lumpy, but it won't stop laughing! I suppose I'll just get rid of it before he gets back." As Castiel makes a point of getting up from the bed, the lump beneath the bee pattern covers begin to squirm, and soon enough, a small dark mop of hair pops up from the blankets, followed by wide blue eyes and a large smile.

   "No Daddy! Here I am, you dun gotta get ridda my bed!" Daniel laughed as he pulled the rest of his body from the covers.

   "Oh there you are Busy Bee, I was looking all over for you!" Cas laughs as he grabs his son from the bed and swings the boy around, making his son's face light up with joy and laughter.

   "Silly Daddy," Daniel giggless. Castiel gives a small hum in agreement before he settles his son back on the ground. "So how about we get dressed now, hm, sweetheart?" Castiel asks as he walks to his son's dresser. He pulls out a small red sweater to keep his son warm in the chilly February air. A small pair of blue jeans come out as well, with a small pair of plain socks and the discarded sneakers that lay on the floor. Dressing Daniel isn't difficult, it never really was unless he was ill or cranky. So a few minutes later, after shoes are tied and jackets are on, grocery lists grabbed and wallets safely tucked away in trench coat pockets, the two Novak boys head out.

   Traffic isn't as bad as it normally is for a Friday, but it's too early to shop for most and too cold for others. Castiel walks with his son hand in hand as they enter the grocery store. Daniel stops his father from continuing and when Castiel looks down, mouth poised to ask his son what's wrong, he is met with grabby-toddler-hands. "Up, Daddy," Daniel pleads quietly.

   He always did get clingy when they were in public. Or at least, more clingy than usual. "Please," Daniel begs, opening and closing his hands while they face Castiel. Large blue puppy dog eyes look to Castiel, silently pleading to be carried. If he didn't know for a fact that Daniel has never met Sam Winchester, he would have assumed that the younger of the Winchester brothers had taught his son that expression. Evidently, having been taught that expression or not, it got Cas to cave every time. The young father gives a gentle smile as he picks his small son up and places him on his hip.

   Daniel nuzzled his head into his father's shoulder and wrapped his small arms around his neck. He gave a content sounding 'hmm' as he was carried further into the store by his beloved Daddy. 

   Cas picks up a hand basket, deciding that there aren't enough items on his list, nor enough money in his wallet for the use of a cart. As they head towards the rows of aisles, Castiel makes a mental check list;  _eggs, milk, butter, coffee, cereal, a loaf of bre_ \-- suddenly a cart is in his way and Castiel just barley avoids getting struck, but instinct has him cover Daniel's body by covering his head and moving the left half of his body where his son is situated behind the rest of himself.

   Castiel's eyes are wide, his head is tilted to the side as he stands up straighter and adjusts Daniel on his hip. He glances down at his son, just to make sure he is unharmed. Habit causes Castiel to brush his son's hair away from his face in order to get a better look at him. Daniel looks as curious as Castiel feels, his head tilted to the side like his father's and his small face scrunched up in confusion. The toddler looks up at his Daddy with a look of "What just happened?" on his face. 

   "Sonuva--! Dammit, Sammy, can't you keep your long, gangly-ass legs to yourself! I could have run someone over," says a voice from within the aisle. Castiel can't see the face, but the voice is very familiar. The dark haired young man skirts around the cart and peers into the aisle just in time see a boy no older than sixteen with long shaggy brown hair, kick and almost knock over a display rack for a drink additive Castiel wasn't very familiar with ( _Nio, Geo, something along those lines)._ Thankfully the teen is able to catch the rack before it has an opportunity to topple to the floor. The man who spoke earlier is busy picking up fallen items that had spilled to the floor, it seems, thanks to the teen.

   When the teen turns around and sees Castiel, who is giving the scene around him a curious look over, he blinks three times, glances at the small child in Cas's arms, looks back up to Cas, who by now has looked up at him, and they lock eyes. Hazel watches blue watch hazel as the older man the teen is with is still picking up items, muttering curses under his breath as he goes.

   "... Cas?" 

   A breath escapes the young father as he realizes who stands in front of him.

   "Hello, Sam," he replies gruffly, throat suddenly clogged with emotion.

   Samuel Winchester stumbled towards Cas with wide, disbelieving eyes. Right as the teen is about to bring Castiel into a hug, he registers the young toddler in his arms. He looks just like Cas. Sam is far from stupid, the child is most likely Castiel's son, but whose else...? 

    _Freckles._

   Across the bridge of his nose, under his shockingly blue eyes, and dusting over his cheekbones are  _freckles_. Sam is no idiot. He knows where this boy got those freckles. Shit. And that nose, and the shape of his eyes and, Jesus, even the shape of the kid's ears!

   A small smile finds it's way to Sam's face though. The words that come out of his mouth tumble out without permission, but if he had had time to think, he probably still would have said them.

   "I'm an uncle?" He's jumping to conclusion far too quickly, but come on. This is no coincidence. It can't be. If the person standing in front of him was anyone but Cas, than he would just think 'Cute kid' and let them go. But it  _is_ Castiel. And Castiel's child, his son. Who is more than likely Dean's as well. Which makes this boy his nephew. Awesome.

   At hearing his brother's words from where he's knelt, Dean's head whips around in confusion.

   "Sammy, what are you--?" 

   And then he sees who Sam is talking to. Who he almost ran over when his brother's far-too-fucking-long legs tripped him earlier. The blue eyes, the dark, messy sex hair, the trench coat. The toddler. 

    _Oh, shit._

"Oh my god..." Dean mumbles out loud. He's not even looking at Cas anymore, but at the toddler on his hip. Castiel's child. For God's sake,  _his_ child. And it's a boy. He has a son, Cas gave him a boy, and he's so beautiful, looks just like Cas, but also, alot like Dean if you know what you're looking for. His freckles, his nose, his chin, his-- No! Why is he thinking like that? He has no relationship with this boy, he doesn't even know his name! So why should Dean care about what he looks like, or what he got from his side of the gene pool? 

   He doesn't care, he  _can't_ care because S.S. I Give A Shit sailed out of port a long ass time ago. 

   Oh Jesus, the kid is staring at him now, his head tilted just like Cas's did -Dean wonders if he still does- and he scrunches up his pudgy little face and draws his brows together and he looks so adorable--

   And when did Dean stop breathing? Why does he feel like ripping open his skin and crawling out of it, slinking away somewhere nice and dark and cold and  _far away_ to hide from his past, his present, and his future? 

   ... The toddler isn't the only one starring at him.

   Both Sammy and Cas are joining the kid in what seems to be a contest of Who-Can-Burn-Dean-Out-Of-His-Fucking-Skin-First-Using-Just-Your-Eyes and fuck he wishes they would stop with the goddamn staring!

   Slowly he stands up, green eyes locked with blue (for once he's  _not_ having an intense staring contest with Cas) as he and the toddler watch each other. When he's standing straight up, still staring at the little boy, he hears a light scoff.

   "He's three. You look as though he's about to suck your brain out with a bendy straw. I will say this again,  _he's three_."

   Castiel was giving Dean this expectant look, his eyebrows raised, and the hand not placed under Daniel's legs to keep him on Cas's hip is resting on his empty hip bone. All in all, he looks very annoyed. Dean's eyes slowly slide away from where they were locked with Daniel's and he's looking at Cas now. The young father sighs before readjusting Daniel and switching the side he sits on. Daniel's arms tighten around his father's neck once he settles against the other hip. Both arms hook under his son's bottom as Castiel holds him close. He can feel how upset this situation has made his son feel, so he sways gently, hopefully soothing his baby boy. Dean is still staring at him.

   "Hello, Dean."

   "Holy shit..."

   Castiel flinches and glances down at his son who is still staring at Dean curiously. Castiel can see how scared his baby is though, and that upsets the young father more than anything. One of his hands reaches up and runs through soft dark hair. The toddler's arms noticably tighten around Castiel's neck with Dean's vulgar use of language. Daniel whimpers, obviously heavily intimidated by Dean to the point of fear. Castiel says soothing words into his son's ear and successfully calms him down. The young father looks back at Dean.

   "Please, watch your language around... My son." Cas doesn't know why, but it hurt, just a bit, addressing Daniel as only his son. He's been used to being a single parent, used to the idea of Daniel not knowing Dean, but things have certainly changed within the last couple of minutes.

   "Y-you... A boy... A son..." Dean's mouth was opening and closing, his words coming out breathless and his sentences choppy, if there were any. It was  _almost_ amusing, seeing Dean flop about like a fish out of water. Until the older Winchester spoke again. Then it stopped being funny. It stopped being funny  _very_ quickly.

   "Our son..." Dean breathed out those two words and Castiel's eyes went wide. What did he just...? What?

   Sam jumped in the air and did a small cheer.

   "I was right, I am an uncle! That is awesome!" He laughed before bounding back over to Cas and Daniel, gangly limbs making his movements as graceful as a newborn deer. He stops in front of Cas with a wide smile that Castiel cannot help but return in a smaller scale.

   "Can I--- I mean, can you..." Sam suddenly became very shy, a light blush coloring his cheeks as he ducked his head, allowing his shaggy hair to cover his eyes. He looks up shyly, giving Cas a pair of puppy dog eyes he hasn't seen since before he found out he was pregnant with Daniel almost four years ago.

   "Can you introduce me?" he practically squeaked out. Cas's smile grew and he nodded. Before he continued, he looked behind Sam to find Dean's gaze. Dean was skirting towards them, trying not to look interested, but failed miserably. Castiel found he could only frown at Dean's sudden curiosity. He shrugged it off though, instead of voicing his discomfort and, to be entirely honest, his anger. Sam has done nothing wrong, he only wishes to meet his nephew. So Cas won't make him wait any longer.

   "Sam, this is my son, and yes, he is Dean's as well." Daniel looks up at his father curiously. The toddler knows that he has another father, but his Daddy never liked talking about it before, so why now?

   "His name is Daniel." The young child looks up at the sound of his name and he turns his gaze to the tall teenager in front of him. "Daniel, I would like you to meet Sam. He's your uncle." 

   Cas waits after finishing, looking from Sam to his son, and then behind Sam to look at Dean who was looking at his feet in order to avoid Cas's gaze. Sam gave a large smile.

   "Hi Daniel," he starts gently. He smiles at the boy, who hesitantly gives a grin in return. "Like your Dad said, I'm Sam; your Uncle Sam. It's really nice to meet you." The teen continues and then pauses to see if Daniel will speak.

   "Don't be rude, Busy Bee. Say something to your uncle." Cas urges his son softly. Tenatively, Daniel speaks.

   "Hello, Uncle Sam." He sounded so much like Cas, more with his words then his voice pitch, but Sam chuckled regardless. "It's nice to meet you." Daniel continued. Reaching forward, Daniel tugged on his uncle's arm to get his attention, which was unneccessary, considering Sam was already giving him his undivided attention.

   "Uncle Sam," Daniel began softly. Sam's heart swelled with happiness when he heard his nephew call him uncle. The tall teen leaned down and a little lcoser in order to be more leveled with his tiny nephew. He gave a hum to signify the child to continue.

   "You aren't one of Daddy's brother's. He told me he was the youngest, 'n' you're younger 'en him. So how are you m'uncle?" Sam blinked before he looked at Cas. Sam could see the tears in Castiel's eyes. He very obviously didn't want to explain. So Sam placed a gentle hand on Cas's shoulder and gave a soft smile that clearly said 'I got this'. Cas nodded jerkily.

   "See that guy right over there?" Sam pointed to Dean who was still looking at the floor. Daniel nodded, his blue eyes wide. "Well that's my older brother, Dean." Before continuing, Sam looks up at Cas, who gives a slow nod of his head. "He's your other Dad."

   Daniel looks towards Dean, who was now looking back up and they locked eyes. His eyes looked sad. If that's his other Daddy then Daniel doesn't want him to be sad! So he gave his other Dad a smile and a small wave. Daddy told him that smiles always make people happy, so Daniel should smile as much as possible. His other Dad still looked sad, but now he had a small smile too! Daniel's smile grew and he gave a small giggle, which made his other Dad come closer.

   Dean stopped right before Sam and Cas and... His son. He gave a shaky smile to Sam who gave him a look that said You-Will-Explain-Yourself-Later and when he looked at Cas his blood ran cold. The glare he was fixed with said You-Hurt-Him-I-Break-You and Dean gulped, his adams apple bobbing. But when he felt tiny hands reach and pull until he was standing directly in front of Cas, Dean smiled and looked down at Daniel -his son.

   Daniel giggled as he saw his other dad smile. He waved and gave a large grin.

   "Hi, Dad!" Dean's eyes widened at the toddler's exclamation. He could feel the tears burn his eyes and the despair fill his heart as he realized,  _finally,_ how wrong he had been when he yelled at Cas all those years ago, telling him to stay away and keep his mouth shut. All of that, for what? Popularity? He traded his best friend and the chance to know his son, to raise his son, just so he could keep his reputation? What in the ever loving  **fuck** is wrong with him??

   He has no idea why he did what he did, but he knows one thing; he is  **not** leaving Cas or their son again.


	2. Twice in One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean, we need to talk." Castiel says, his arms across his chest.  
> Dean gulped heavily, watching as Daniel pulls his uncle away and further into the room.  
> "Yeah, alright. Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Next chapter! What fun :D
> 
> Alrighty, here we are. Once again, I am sorry for any and all mistakes. Also, disclaimer (which I just now realized I have never put up): I own nothing but Daniel and the plot. That is all.
> 
> Hope I don't dissapoint, and I hope everyone enjoys!!
> 
> Have fun :D

   Castiel watched his son and Dean as they smiled at each other, both looking happy and content. Castiel himself was confused and slightly angry. Don't get him wrong, it's nice that Dean seems to want something to do with Daniel, it's just... It took a chance meeting in a grocery store and Sam realizing who Daniel was to himself and his older brother for Dean to gain some  _small_ semblance of what he did wrong all those years ago!? For him to realize that his leaving Cas and their son would have some kind of impact on their lives!?!

    _This_ is the moment where Dean tries to redeem himself?

    Bullshit.

   Cas is silently fuming by now, and in the small window of time it took for him to get this way, Dean and Daniel had managed to strike up something that resembles a conversation.

   "Oh, Dad! I can call you that, right?" Daniel is talking as fast as any typical three year old, and before he even allows Dean to nod his head, he continues. "Oh, oh, what's your favorite color? No no! Your favorite  _number_? NO! What's your all time favorite animal!" 

   Dean has a grin on his face now and before he's able to answer any questions, Daniel chatters on, bouncing in Castiel's arms. The toddler is leaning forward in his father's arms, dangerously close to spilling out of Cas's grip and toppling to the floor. Dean's arms reach forward and Daniel's tiny hands grip onto the leaves of his other father's leather jacket.

   "I like blue, and the number four, and my favorite animal is a bumble bee!" The three year olds eyes are shining and his smiles splits his face as he talks with what seems to be no sign of stopping.

   The toddler stops his rambling and looks at Dean, eyes bright and eager, waiting patiently for Dean to speak. So Dean indulges his son. "Well," he begins slowly, watching Daniel's expression as he speaks. "I like green. And I think the number one is pretty cool. And I think tigers are awesome." He gives a grin and Daniel laughs loudly. 

   "Green is Daddy's favorite color too!" A blush spreads across Castiel's face quickly at his son's exclimation. Dean gives a knowing smirk and sends a wink Cas's way. The red on his face was no longer a blush, but the anger he was trying to keep bottled up inside himself so as not to scare his son. How dare Dean think he knows why Castiel's favorite color is green?! It's a nice color, the color of grass and leaves and plants and nature. His color choice has  _nothing_ to do with the beautiful set of emerald eyes in front of him, speckled with honey and little flecks of gold. A pair of eyes Castiel has only dreamed about, having fallen in love with the owner of said eyes years ago. Dean's eyes are in no way the influence for Castiel's favorite color!

   ... Okay, so maybe they had some influence over his decision.

   Castiel shook his head in a sad attempt to clear his head. Regardless of his eyes, Dean had no other influence in his life. Not since Castiel told him about his pregnancy. Not since Dean decided to sever any and all ties he had to Castiel and their son. Almost four years. Almost four whole years without Dean or any of his influence. Castiel has been happy without Dean. Or so he tries to tell himself. He loves his son and the time he's had so far with him have been the best years of his life, but everyday Cas's heart can't help but clench painfully tight whenever he thinks of Dean...

   No no no! He is not thinking about this now. He has to make a decision for Daniel's sake, not his own. In order to do so, he has to speak with Dean.

   Alone.

   "Sam," Castiel begins, "Would you mind taking Daniel over to the deli?" Cas tilts his head in the direction of the grocery stores deli and café. He rumages through his pocket, using only one arm to hold Daniel, and fishes out his wallet. He hands Sam a ten dollar bill before setting Daniel on the ground. The little boy pouts but his tiny hands are still latched on to Dean's sleves. "I have to speak with your brother," the young father finishes darkly. Sam nods, his eyes wide once he notices just how angry Castiel is.

   Cas kneels in front of Daniel and gently calls his toddler's nickname. "Busy Bee," Castiel coos, brushing dark bangs of Daniel's forehead. Daniel smiles at his Daddy, letting go of his Dad's jacket to give Cas his full attention. 

   "Yeah Daddy?" Castiel smiles gently at his son. "Your Uncle Sam is going to take you over to the little deli shop and get you and him a snack, alright? I need to speak to Dean alone for a moment." Daniel looks confused, and he tilts his head before nodding slowly.

   "Okay Daddy," the toddler says. He runs over to his uncle and begins to drag him in the direction of the small deli. Castiel smiles after them, still in a kneeling position before he stands back up and faces Dean. The dark haired teen checks his watch, realizing that it's already past noon and they've gotten no shopping done. He'll have to make this short, then.

   "Dean," he begins with a dark expression on his face. "I don't know what you think you're doing-" Dean opens his mouth to reply but Cas holds up his hand to silence him, "-but I would appreciate it if you were honest with me." Castiel gives him an expectant look, much like Daniel had earlier, but with less enthusiasm and more anger.

   "I don't what you want me to say, Cas," the blonde begins. Castiel's right eye gives a faint twitch of annoyance. When Dean looks as though he's about to continue, Castiel raises his hand again.

   "It is nearly half passed noon and I still have to gather and pay for my groceries and drive home, make Daniel lunch, get him dressed, get his bag ready, take another shower, and proceed to drive to the library, which is almost fifteen minutes from my apartment. And I have to do all of this before three o'clock. So, I'm going to be rather blunt," Dean snorts at that because when is anything Cas has ever said anything  _but_ blunt? Castiel continues, throwing a glare at Dean as he does. "What are your intentions, now that Daniel knows who you are to him and has established a bond with not only yourself, but Sam as well?" Suddenly Castiel's eyes are filled with sadness and pain.

   "You... you can't just leave him. Not again..." He whispers, looking at his feet and crossing his arms over his chest, basically hugging himself as he waits for Dean's answer.

   Dean's eyes go wide and he desperately wants to reach out to Cas, hold him close and tell him he won't leave them again, but things aren't that simple. So instead, he speaks.

   "Cas," the nineteen year old raises his head when his name is called and blue eyes lock with green. "I have no intention of leaving, but we need to talk about this some more, don't you think?" Castiel hesitates, but nods his head. Dean gives a small smile. "Great," he says gently, "Where can we meet?" 

   The dark haired young man looks over his shoulder where Sam and Daniel are sitting at a table, laughing and chatting happily. He smiles and nods to himself.

   "I work at the public library until seven o'clock tonight, and Daniel stays in the daycare center they have there. Feel free to stop by, and we can speak further there. You can even spend some more time with Daniel, if you wish. I'm sure he'd love to see you again so soon." He gives another small smile, waiting for Dean to agree.

   The blonde nods and smiles. "Alright," he says. "Me and Sammy should let you get back to your grocery shopping then." Dean begins to walk towards the table Sam and Daniel are still at, calling out to his not-so-little little brother. "Hey, Sammy!" Sam looks up and scowls at the use of his older brother's nickname. "Pack it up little brother, we gotta head out." When Dean reaches the table, Castiel only a few steps behind him, he notices Daniel munching happily on a chocolate chip cookie that's easily the size of the toddler's head. His small face his covered in crumbs and smeared in chocolate, his hands look sticky and the table's a mess. Dean thinks Castiel will be unamused, maybe even angry, but his old friend surprises him when he only laughs at the state in which he finds his son.

   "Daddy, look at the cookie Uncle Sam gotted me!" the toddler says, practically beaming when he sees his father approaching. Sam smiles and stops Cas before he gets any closer to the messy three year old. "Here," Sam says, holding out the ten dollar bill he had been handed earlier. Cas looks at him warily but takes his money back anyway. He opens his mouth to speak but Sam beats him to it. "I had five bucks in my pocket. What better way to use it then spoiling my nephew with giant pieces of pastry," Sam smiles at Cas before ruffling Daniel's hair and when Sam is about to step away, Cas brings him into a tight hug. Sam is surprised by the sudden hug, but hugs back just as tight. 

   "I've missed you too, Cas." Sam pulls back, smiles and they let go, the younger Winchester walking over next to Dean. Cas kneels beside his son and picks a handful of napkins up from the table.

   "Dad, Uncle Sam, you're leaving?" Cas felt his heart clench when he heard the devistation in Daniel's voice. 

   "You'll see them later, sweetheart," the young father says to calm his son down. "They're going to visit us at the library later today." Sam and Daniel's eyes light up. Sam's, at the mention of the library and Daniel's at the prospect of seeing his Dad and uncle again before the day is out. Finally, after a few minutes of everyone saying their goodbyes, the Winchester boys and the Novaks part ways.

  After Dean and Sam exit the store, deciding to finish their shopping elsewhere, Castiel cleans Daniel's face of chocolate and crumbs. When that's finished, another glance at his watch reveals that it's now ten minutes to one. Cas rubs his temples to fight an on coming headache before picking his son up from his seat and settling the toddler on his hip. As they shopped, Daniel spoke the entire time about his newly found father and uncle. Castiel is only half listening while he shops, and a few minutes later the two Novak boys are checking out and heading to the car. Cas makes quick work of getting Daniel safely situated and driving them home. 

   When the apartment door is opened, Daniel runs in, yelling "Lunch! Lunch! Lunch!" as he heads for the kitchen table. Castiel carries the groceries inside and places them on the kitchen's counter. He puts everything in their rightful places before starting Daniel's Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. When the young father opens the bread drawer, he realizes that in  his hurry to get the shopping done, he forgot to get bread.

    _Damn._

   Luckily he has just enough for his son's lunch. He quickly prepares the food, setting it down in front of his toddler along with a glass of milk and, of course, Daniel's airplane spoon.

   "Sweetheart, can you finish your lunch while Daddy takes a quick shower?" Castiel asks hurriedly once he notices the time. One twenty-seven. If he hurries, he'll make it just on time for work. Daniel nods at his father's question and speaks, his mouth full of sandwich.

   "O'tay Daddy!" Castiel smiles at his son, ruffles his hair, and enters the bathroom. He never realized how much of a workout holding in almost four years of anger was. He could seriously use another shower. He's in and out within minutes before getting dressed. White button up, dark suit, dark brown dress shoes and-- where's his tie?

   "Daddy, look!"

   Castiel turns around to see his son standing in the doorway of his room with a bright smile lighting up his small face. And sitting loosely around his son's neck and shoulders; his missing tie.

   Castiel smiles gently and walks over to his son before picking him up and tickling his sides. Daniel laughs loudly and flails his limbs, before yelling, "I'm just like you!"

   "Yes you are, Busy Bee. And thank you," Castiel gently tugs his tie over the toddler's head. "For finding my tie." He sets his son down and pulls his tie over his own head, fixing it so that it sits messily just above his collar. "Why don't you go gather the books you got from the library the other day and put them in your bag." Daniel scampers from the room after throwing an 'Okay Daddy' over his shoulder.

   Fifteen minutes later, both Castiel and his son are ready to leave. Cas slips on his trench coat, and then proceeds to kneel beside his son and help him into his own coat.

   "Alright Busy Bee, let's go." Cas takes his son's small hand in his own as they leave the apartment, locking the door behind them, and heading to work.

   By the time they arrive, it's six minutes to three, and Cas gives a sigh of relief. He wasn't late, thank God. Now all he can do is wait for the Winchester brothers to show up.

   Upon entering the library, Castiel is waved down by a girl, only a few years older then himself, with fiery red hair and a personality to match. He walks towards her, Daniel's tiny hand encased within his gentle hold. 

   "Good afternoon, Charlie," Cas says quietly once he's close enough to the red head. She smiles and offers a lazy wave to the pair.

   "Hiya Cas!" She responds before crouching to Daniel's level. She ruffles his hair, earning a giggle from the boy. "Hey there Danny! Have you missed me? Because I certainly missed you," she reaches forward and lifts the toddler high in the air, making him laugh loudly. An elderly woman walking by gives them a glare and a harsh 'hush!' before toddling off. Charlie settles Daniel back on the floor before telling him to go in the room and put his things in his cubby.

   When Daniel leaves, the red head scowls. "It's a library with a daycare center. Yeah, it's gonna be a little loud. There are plenty of other libraries in town, go to one of those!" she huffs, crossing her arms and pouting. "Old people suck..." Cas chuckles at his friend's words.

   "How would you feel if your bones and joints ached constantly, you couldn't walk long distances, you were unable to sleep through an entire night and you were unreasonably tired throughout the day?" He raises his eyebrows and clasps his hands in front of him.

   Charlie smirks and responds with,  "You askin' me what it's like to be old, or pregnant? 'Cause the last time I checked, you knew exactly how it feels to have a bun in your oven." She grins, even after Cas smacks her in the arm.

   It's his turn to pout now. "You're an Assbutt."

   "You love me," she replies, turning and walking into the daycare center.

   He follows behind her, hanging his coat on a rack by the door with Charlie's things. "Unfortunately," he teases with a small smile. 

   "Ready to watch some brats?" Cas gives her an exasperated look before sighing and nodding. For the first hour of his shift, Cas runs the daycare with Charlie, playing with his son and the other children there until nap time, when his shift checking out books, stocking shelves and tracking the late fees starts.

   The hour passes quickly and Cas soon finds himself kneeling beside his son's sleeping mat. Daniel is always the last child to fall asleep, since he knows Castiel won't leave until he does. His eyes close against his will, and before the toddler drifts off entirely, he feels his Daddy kiss his forehead and whisper "Sweet dreams, Daniel." into his dark hair before he leaves. Daniel's asleep before Castiel leaves the room.

   Another forty or so minutes later and the children are up from their naps and Castiel has been trying to help this old woman find a book for almost twenty minutes. He's on a step ladder searching the highest shelves for her book.

   "You know what, I think it's in the mystery section," the little old woman calls up to Cas. He feels his eye twitch, but nods and says kindly, "Why don't you head over to the section you wish for me to check first, Mrs. Williams? I'll join you in a moment." The old woman nods and smiles. Cas forces himself to smile back. She walks away slowly, shuffling in sync with her walking cane.

   Castiel quickly makes his way to the check out station, helping a college student check her books out. Before he can see the next person in line, the phone rings behind him and he spins around to answer it.

   After he hangs up he turns back around and begins to check out a small pile of history books; one on the Revolutionary War, another on the Civil War, a third on the War of 1812, and a final book on the history of... Canada? Cas looks up, wanting to know who's books he's checking out because Canada? Really? When he glances up he is met with floppy brown hair, hazel eyes and dimples. Ah. Now he isn't so surprised.

   "Hello Sam,"  Sam's smile grows at the greeting.

   "Hey Cas! How has work been so far?" Cas shrugs, finishing the check out of Sam's books. 

   "It has been better, but it's also been much worse." Castiel replies, remembering the day a few years ago, when Daniel was just a few weeks shy of one and had caught pneumonia. Cas had to leave his son in the care of the doctors so he could come to work, but the moment Charlie asked where Daniel was, Castiel broke down. He was so very scared, hadn't been that scared since Daniel was born. He cried out how he was frightened he would lose his child and  _'What will I do if he's gone?'_. Charlie helped him through his shift and when he returned to the hospital later that night, he was told that Daniel wold make a full recovery. He had to stay in the hospital for little over a month though. Castiel was still paying off that damn hospital bill...

   Cas looks back at Sam and frowns. "Where is your brother?" he asks as he pushes the history books gently back to Sam.

   "Oh, he saw the daycare when we walked in and went to go see Daniel. That's-that's okay, right?" Sam places his books in his backpack as he speaks. Castiel gives a small sigh before coming around the counter to stand beside the younger Winchester.

   "Yes, it's fine, Sam. Let's go then." Castiel walks through the library, Sam following close behind, before he stops in front of a colorful room. 

    **'Day Care Center'** the sign above the door read.

   Castiel and Sam enter the room and find Dean sitting in a beanbag chair with an happy Daniel sitting in his lap. Dean is reading a book to Daniel, the toddler's favorite,  _Charlie Parker played be bop_. From where they stood at the entrance, both Castiel and Sam could hear Dean reading to Daniel the last few lines of the book.

   "Charlie Parker played  **be bop**." Dean put emphasis on the "p" at the end, making a popping noise and causing Daniel to giggle and point to the next line. "Charlie Parker played  **alto saxophone**." The name of the instrument is said in a low, deep voice, and Daniel laughs again, pointing to the next couple of words. "The music sounded like  **hip hop**." Again the "p" sounds are exaggerated and the small boy in Dean's lap is ready to run the page for the final word. Dean begins the next line, "Never leave your cat..." Daniel turns the page, bouncing and laughing, reciting the line with Dean when he reads it. 

   "A-lone."

   Dean and Daniel are both laughing, and Cas and Sam walk further into the room to gain their attention. Dean smiles up at them from the beanbag chair, while Daniel beams from Dean's lap. He grabs the red book in his hands and crawls off of his dad and onto the floor, pushing himself from the ground and running over to where his daddy and uncle stand. 

   "Daddy, Daddy! Dad read me my most favoritest book!" Cas kneels next to his son, smiles and nods.

   "That was very nice of him Busy Bee. But if you don't mind, I need to speak with Dean for a few moments." Daniel pouted at his father's words. "In the mean time, why don't you show your Uncle around the room? I'm sure he'd love to see all of your lovely drawings."

   Daniel smiles, looking up to his uncle for confirmation. When Sam nods and grins back, Daniel jumps into the air, throwing his arms up and giving a cheer. He grabs Sam's hand and tugs him away from his dads, yelling excitedly as they go.

   "C'mon Uncle Sam! This way, hurry up!" As Daniel pulls Sam across the room, Dean stands up and stands awkwardly next to Cas. Cas looked at Dean and gives a heavy sigh before speaking.

   "Dean, we need to talk." Castiel says, his arms across his chest.

   Dean gulps heavily, watching as Daniel pulls his uncle away and further into the room.

   "Yeah, alright. Lead the way."

   Cas gives a tight nod, sparing one final glance at Sam and Daniel before turning and walking from the room, Dean following closely behind. He takes Dean back into the employees lounge, which is really just a small room with a ratty old couch and a broken coffee maker. The dark haired teen closes the door and runs his hands through his hair, his back facing Dean, who runs a hand down his face.

   "You said we must talk further. But... I must admit, I'm not entirely sure what you need to say or hear," he turns to face Dean, locking their eyes and as much as Dean wants to look away, he can't seem to find the will to do so. Dean let's out a heavy sigh.

   "Cas, do you realize how much will change now, because of this?" Castiel tilts his head in question.

   "I have a better understanding than you, I should think." Dean blinks at him, mouth agape.

   "Get off your high horse, Cas!" Dean yells. "You've been so goddamn stiff since we first talked this morning, acting all... stuffy, and shit! Like you're better then me? Well who the fuck are you to say you're better then someone! This," Dean gestures around the room, himself, and Cas, "is gonna change my entire fucking life! Taking care of a kid at twenty? It's gonna be fucking difficult Cas! So fuck you for thinking you know more than I do about how much my life is gonna change!"

   Cas's fists are clenched at his sides and he can feel himself trembling in rage. He glares at Dean from under his dark lashes before he takes three steps foreword, raises his hand, and slaps Dean straight across the face. Dean's head snaps to the right and he stands there for a few moments, too stunned to move or speak.

   "How  _dare_ you." Cas growls at the blond. "You think I don't know how this will effect you? I know better then anyone how this will effect you! I went through the same thing almost four years ago! I was sixteen year's old, pregnant, and  _alone_. I was rejected by you, my best friend and the father of my child. I was kicked out by my siblings, the moment they found out! They ignored me until I left, and continue to do so now. I was alone! In the span of hardly a month,, since that God forsaken party you made me go to my whole world, everything I knew, changed! I lived on my own, worked two dead-end jobs, went to school, and raised my baby. All. Alone." Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel stopped him.

   "No! I am not finished, damn you! If you are to stay, your life will change, yes, but I will help you take care of our son. For god's sake, I've been the only one taking care of him since he was born! Where were you through any of my pregnancy, Dean? Running for prom king, playing football? Where were you when I got rejected by my family? Or when I collapsed at work from overexertion? Or when I was told by my doctor that the baby was in danger because I was so underweight, because all of my money went towards rent and things for the baby, instead of food? Where the  **fuck** were you when I went into labor, and my baby almost didn't make it?! You were living a normal life, and I'm not angry with you for that for leaving me in that situation. I am angry, however, with how easily you overlooked me and my feelings." Castiel's gaze softened before he spoke again. 

   "Your life will change Dean. But that doesn't mean it will get worse." Dean isn't looking at Cas anymore, but at his booted feet. He whispers something that Castiel can't hear, and when he asks for Dean to speak up, he is pulled into a hug.

   "I'm sorry. So, so, sorry," he hears Dean whisper into his ear over and over again. Stiffly, Cas hugs him back, but Dean doesn't care, crushing Cas to his chest and... Are those tears Cas feels, soaking into his shirt and wetting his skin. He pulls back and yes, indeed, Dean is crying, tears cascading down his freckled face and dripping onto the floor below.

   Cas holds Dean's face in his hands and says, "Dean... I cannot forgive you entirely. What you did..." Cas shakes his head, fighting his own tears as Dean locks their eye much like Castiel had done earlier. "It is a hard thing to forgive. If I had it my way, Daniel would never have to see you again. Unfortunately, he seems to like you very much. And I only wish to see him happy. If you make him happy, well then, I want you to stay. For his sake." Dean gives a teary smile and nods. Cas sighs before speaking again.

   "We should work out times of the month for you to see him. Perhaps he could go to your house--?" 

   "No!" Dean yells out. He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Cas tilts his head, giving Dean a strange look. "I-I just mean that... I don't wanna tell my parents yet. Wanna break it to them easy, you know? Explain everything." Cas hesitates but gives a small nod.

   "I understand. You may visit at any time then, until we work out a system. Just be sure to call before you come over." Cas grabs Dean's hand and a pen from his own pocket before writing down his address and phone number. "There," Cas says, capping the pen and placing it back in his pocket. "Now, I still have to work for almost two more hours. Unless you wish to speak further, I need to get back to work, and you need to rescue your brother from our son." A warm feeling spread throughout Castiel's body at his own words. He had said ' _our son_ ' to Dean when speaking of Daniel...! Only in Castiel's wildest dreams has something like this happened! The shorter of the two males felt like laughing. He didn't want to admit how happy he was now, though. Not after the conversation had just taken place.

   Dean smiles at Cas and they exit the room, making their way back to the Day Care Center. When they enter the room, they immediately find Daniel talking nonstop from his seat at a small play table. Dean laughs loudly because of how ridiculous Sam looks, sitting at a table made for three year olds in a chair designed to fit a small child comfortably. Sam looked up as they entered and scowled at his brother's laughter. Daniel, when he sees both of his parents enter the room, jumps from his seat, stops himself mid-sentence, and runs over to where his fathers are standing.

   "Daddy!" Castiel crouches, his arms open wide, waiting for Daniel to jump into them. The child does so, barreling into his father and laughing as he's lifted into the air and spun.

   Cas stops spinning and props Daniel up on his hip, catching his son's attention before speaking.

   "Sweetheart," the teen begins softly, "I have to get back to work, but your father and uncle are going to stay, at least for a little bit longer. Alright?" Daniel nods and Cas smiles at his son. "I want you to behave yourself, alright Busy Bee?" Cas gives his son Eskimo kisses, rubbing their noses together affectionately and making the little boy giggle. Daniel wraps his arms around Cas's neck tightly.

   "Okay Daddy, I'll be good. Promise." Daniel grins at his father as he's lowered to the floor before running over to Dean and latching onto his pant leg. Dean rests a hand on his child's head and smiles down at the dark haired boy. He looks up at Cas and gives a reassuring smile.

   "I think me and Sammy can handle him," he says, ushering Castiel out of the room, Daniel still attached to his leg. "Get back to work, man," he chuckles. Cas nods, says thank you to Dean and Sam and says goodbye to Daniel. He goes to help a young man check out some reading material and then suddenly remembers that elderly woman he was helping before Dean and Sam arrived. He hurries over to the mystery section and finds the old woman looking through the shelves she could reach.

   "I am so very sorry, Mrs. Williams, I had to check on my son and lost track of how long I was away." She waves a hand dismissively, smiling at the young man kindly.

   "No worries, dear." She says sweetly. He nods and smiles at her.

   "Now," he starts as he grabs a nearby step ladder, "let's find your book, shall we?"

   Time flies quickly as Castiel continues to work and before he realizes what the time is, Charlie is walking towards him, Sam and Dean following behind her, Dean carrying an half asleep Daniel in his arms. Glancing around, he notices that nearly everyone has left. The library is about to close, it's already five to seven. He blinks, surprised at how easily he lost track of time.

   "Hey Cas, ready to lock it up?" Charlie asks once she's only a few feet away from her friend. He nods and the two proceed to lock up everything on the inside of the building and the back door before exiting from the main entrance. As Cas finishes locking up, Charlie walks over to Dean and Sam. She rubs Daniel's back soothingly before saying a quiet goodbye, to which the child responds, "G'night Auntie Charlie," in a drowsy, sleep filled voice. The red head bids her farewells to the Winchester brothers, and hugs Castiel, who walks over after having locked the door. She walks towards her car, gives a final wave to the boys, and gets in her vehicle. She leaves soon after, pulling out of the parking lot and driving off down the street. The three older males watch her car leave before Dean speaks.

   "Go wait in the car Sammy." Sam nods, but hugs Cas before he leaves.

   "Night Cas. We'll see you two soon." Sam smiles at his friend and stops beside Dean on his way towards the Impala. He kisses Daniel's head and whispers a good night and sweet dreams into his nephew's soft hair. He waves goodbye to Cas again, earning a smile and a small wave, before turning and going towards the car. When Sam is in the car and the door is closed, Dean turns to Cas.

   "Like Sammy said," the older male begins quietly, "we'll see you guys soon. I'll call, and whatever." Dean gives a tiny smile before he shifts Daniel slightly and whispers into his hair, "Goodnight, bud. I'll see you soon." He kisses his son's forehead, somewhat hesitantly, before handing the child to Cas. Cas easily adjusts to the weight in his arms and smiles down at his son. In this moment, Dean sees all of his old friend's emotions; his love for Daniel, his fear for his child's well being, his happiness at his son's happiness. Dean now realizes how selfish he's been. All Castiel feels is worry, love and fear for his child. Nothing for himself. Whereas Dean was  _only_ thinking of himself, not Daniel or Cas, but him and his own life.

   He felt ashamed of himself.

   Right as he was about to bid Cas a good night, he hears Daniel mumble something in his sleep, and strain to hear what the boy said.

   "Love you, Dad," the child mumbles against Castiel's shoulder. Dean feel frozen, doesn't breathe for a few moments before he leans forward and presses another gentle kiss against  soft, dark hair. 

   "I love you too, kid." He replies affectionately, surprised at how much he means what he just said. He smiles at Cas, who is looking at him with wide eyes, as if thinking Dean will dissapear as suddenly as he reappeared in his life.

   "Goodnight Cas," Dean says gently, and Cas says the same to him. They part ways then, Dean getting into his baby and leaving the parking lot, and Castiel strapping Daniel into his car seat, covering his small body with a blanket from the trunk. He kisses Daniel's head before closing the door and entering the driver's seat.

   As Castiel drives home, he can't help but think what he's gotten himself in to. He pulls up to his apartment and parks in his designated spot. He gathers his son and their things into his arms before heading to their home. A few moments later find Castiel tucking his son -now clad in his footie pajamas- into his bed. One last kiss good night and Castiel exits the room, shutting the light and leaving the door open a crack. 

   Later that night when Cas is in his own bed, he finds that he is unable to sleep. The he spends the entire night thinking about the day he just had. To think that today began so normally! Cas turns over in his bed and buries his face into his pillow. And it's only Friday. He still has the rest of the weekend to get through. He groans, the noise deafening in the otherwise silent room. Cas never thought he'd think this, but...

    _Can't this weekend just be over already?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!!
> 
> The story Dean read to Daniel, Charlie Parker played be bop, was a story from my younger years, and the way Dean read it was the same way my parents would :) In other words, I don't own it :D
> 
> Also, sorry if it starts out kinda shitty, it was a challenge to get this chapter started! I also apologize for any of you waiting on Cas meeting his siblings in this chapter, it turned into a bit of a monster, so I had to move the meeting to the next chapter and extend the story. Good news though; the meeting will be longer :D
> 
> Comments/kudos are, as always, <3 so if you have the time, then please :)
> 
> After this chapter I will post another one shot request, after which I will post chapter three, and then after that, another one shot request, then chapter four, another one shot, final chapter, and then the final part of the series :) 
> 
> Have a good day/night!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Tatty bye ^.~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this! 
> 
> Comments/kudos make my day, so if you have the time, then please!
> 
> Any errors of any kind, please tell me!
> 
> Goodbye for now!


End file.
